We are off to change the future this horrible future of ours
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: When the future brings people from their past, from various points to fix the mistakes and prevent the problems in the first place expect firey tempers. Accusations and perhaps some pranks. Pairings are original and there is no intent of copy write violations. Anything in bold belongs strictly to JK Rowling. Rating for saftey and personal paranoia about under rating. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- Introductions and Reunions

James and Lily had the most beautiful wedding that anyone had ever seen. Even her sister Petunia had enjoyed herself, her husband Vernon had refused, but Petunia went. Of course Sirius Black decided to play a prank on the women and she left in a huff, but up until nearly the end she did have a good time. Then, for the sake of any Muggles there, such as Lily's elementary school friend Jean and her new husband Robert Granger, they decided to go to the airport, or at least that was the story. They would be going to the states. It wasn't the best to have the Potters leave during the middle of a war effort, especially just after the Longbottoms got back, but Dumbledore had insisted they have a week all to themselves so they decided to go to the other side of the world. They would be using the time to go to several different landmarks like the Statue of Liberty and Alcatraz, but their hotel was an upscale ski resort in the mountains of Wyoming.

They had just arrived in their room. They did rent a car, which was an adventure as neither James nor Lily had a good handle on American money, but it didn't take too long for Lily to grasp it, as it is similar to the British pound in that it has numbers written on it. The only thing that she had problems with was the change. This James picked up better when he realized the penny was the equivalent to a knut in that it was the smallest piece, then the quarter was like a galleon (he only assumed the quarter was the biggest coin, he was unaware of the half dollar and dollar coin). The dime and nickel were easy for him as well. James insisted on carrying Lily over the threshold as they entered the room. They had an amazing view of the mountain.

"Oh it's just lovely isn't it" Lily gushed.

"Yes, you are" James smiled at his new wife.

This caused Lily to blush. "I'm going to unpack"

"I am going to explore the room."

Before he could exit the room, however, there was a bright silver and gold light that filled the room, when it disappeared so too had the potters.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had just stumbled into their joint apartment after their friend and brother, James Potter's wedding.

"That was a great wasn't it moony ol' friend" Sirius slurred leaning against a door jam

"Yes never thought I would see the day that James Potter and Lily Evans would tie the knot and all that" Remus said slightly more coherently than his friend.

"Isn't there a spell or something for this?" Sirius complained, his head had started to pound

"There is, I just wanted see how long it took you to ask." Remus asked and then performed a spell on both himself and his friend that would speed up the sobering process to the point that it would be like they never drank.

"That is so much better thank you Moony" Sirius said

"Anytime Padfoot." He said

Just then a silver and gold light lit up the room and when it dissipated both Sirius and Remus had disappeared with it.

Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Albus Dumbledore were gathered together discussing what to do for their colleague, Horace Slughorn, who would be retiring before the upcoming year.

"Do you have anyone in mind to replace Professor Slughorn?" McGonagall asked

"No." Dumbledore replied.

"What about Professor Hardwidge?" Flitwick asked

"We have had one applicant who was not suitable for the position but other than that no." Dumbledore said thinking of the former student who had become quit angry just a short time before. That was also before the war really started.

"Well shoot that is a problem." Sprout said.

"Yes, well there is still plenty of time-" Dumbledore started but was cut off when a bright gold and silver light filtered through the room encompassing all of the occupants and then disappearing with the occupants.

Frank and Alice Longbottom had just returned home from their fellow order member and friend's wedding.

"That was fun" Frank said

"Yes and a long time coming. You didn't have to live with her" Alice said jokingly.

"You didn't have to live with James for seven years." Frank said in a way that said touché

"Yes, well Lily Evans was always just as taken with James as he was with her, only she did not show it like he did, at least he vented to more than just her few roommates, then after school being roommates with her and the wedding planning." Alice said in a fake grumpiness.

"Yes, but I am sure that you were just as bad." Frank said snuggling up with his new wife.

"I'm sure you are right." She said and snuggled close to him then a bright silver and gold light filled their small living room and swept the young couple in its light and disappeared.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were both home enjoying a quiet evening at home with their sons Bill who was 8, Charlie who was 7, and Percy who was 5. Their other two sons, Fred and George who were 3 were taking a nap. As they watched their two oldest sons play chess as a slivery gold light permeated every nook and cranny of the small living room. Before they could comprehend what was happening both they and the light was gone.

Twins Fred and George Weasley, at age 10, were chasing their 7 year old brother, Ron, their 6 year old sister, Ginny, and her friend 6 year old Luna Lovegood around the back yard at the Burrow when Ginny tripped.

"Ow!" she shouted causing the boys to halt and come over to her.

"It'll be ok, not even a scratch" George said looking at it

"If you say so, but it hurt" Ginny whined.

Just then an unnatural silver and gold light appeared and consumed the five children and disappeared.

Neville Longbottom was in his room trying to spur his accidental magic into action. His Grandmother was getting more worried every year that he would not be able to get into Hogwarts.

"Neville! Dinner is done" His Grandmother called up to him.

"Yes Gram" He said as he got up.

That is when the silver and gold light started shining in his room. He gasped as his room disappeared from sight.

Seven year old Hermione Granger sat shaking in the library. She didn't know how Sarah's uniform turned scarlet or why her hair turned gold. Or how her milk carton spilled on her head and her shows got tied together. All she knew was that she was teasing her. Hermione didn't even know how she heard what was being said. She was clear across the room. As she sat in a secluded section of reference books crying about being yelled at for something she didn't understand she noticed a bright silver and gold light creeping along the floor.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called nervously.

She never got answer but instead was sucked up by the light.

A scared seven year old Harry Potter lay on his small bed in a cupboard under the stairs at Number Four Privet Drive. He had tried to tell the Dursleys that it wasn't him that changed the teacher's wig blue. He wasn't even there when it happened. Sure the teacher threatened him for being late the day before and would not believe him that Dudley had been chasing him and he hiding when the bell rang and it made him angry. But his wig was the normal gray the last time he saw him. But deep down Harry knew that no matter how he fought it and tried to say it wasn't him, because somewhere he knew it was him.

As he lay there tears of frustration and pain at the fresh bruise across his back from Vernon Durlsey's hand and the one on his arms and face from his cousin pleasant gold and silver light filled the tiny room. When it disappeared the scared little boy was no longer there.

A room that resembled the Gryffindor common room stood peaceful and untouched for the time being. The black coffee table in the living room had seven books and a letter on it. There was also a bedroom for each person, a bathroom attached to each one, a main bathroom, a warm fire place in the living room several couches and squishy chairs. There was also a living room and a kitchen. The tranquility of the room ceased as 23 people were dropped from a silver and gold light. They all fell on the couches with good landing.

"Whoa where are we?" James said.

At the booming voice Harry instinctively hid behind the woman with red hair that landed behind him. She felt the slight jostling and looked down.

She was shocked, the boy looked like James. He had his head buried in her side.

"Hello sweetheart, who are you she said kindly"

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Really? And how old are you Harry" She asked

"I'm seven ma'am" He said finally looking up. Both their eyes widened recognizing their own eyes on the other.

"Well Harry, my name is Lily Potter," She said figuring out that boy was her future son.

"Really, that is so cool, having the same last name." He said oblivious to the fact that he was talking to his mother for the first time.

"Don't you know who your mommy and daddy are?" she asked

"No, I never met them. They were killed in a drunken driving accident when I was one, that is how I got this" He said lifting his bangs showing his scar.

"Well dear, who told you that?"

"My auntie Petunia" he told her.

"Hello son" James said finally seeing the small boy tucked into his wife's side "Who might you be?"

Harry looked nervously at the man next to him. Lily also looked at him and casting a wand less and silent silencing spell to block anything they said from Harry.

"James, I think he is our son." She said

"But why does he not seem to recognize us?"

"He said we died in a car crash, but I do not believe that one bit."

"Who told him that?"

"Petunia." She said simply and then lifted the charm.

"Look there is books and a note." Alice said finally realizing they were not at home.

"I think that should explain many things, who would like to do the honors of reading it"

Dumbledore said.

"May I?" Alice asked.

"Of course Mrs. Longbottom, then we can all introduce ourselves." Dumbledore said

_Dear Inhabitants of the Room of Requirements,_

_We have brought you all here to change the future. Many of you are here from the distant past, shortly after the Potters' wedding. Others are from the more recent past that would be the children that no one recognizes. We brought them just in case the older people are unable to stop the events of these books from occurring in the first place then the children and some of the older people will all have the knowledge to prevent other situations. But this is just a pure safety net; we all have confidence in you. You must read these books in the following order: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and lastly Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Now we are sure you want to introduce yourselves and get started. You do not need to worry about food as the room provides it, and time where you each came from is frozen so nobody will miss you. Also yes even if you change the future the children you have will be the same as they are in the books, except the two without parents will have their parents. Happy Reading._

_Love from,_

_Henri William Weasley, Lucielle Ginerva Malfoy, David Harry James Potter, Remus Theodore Lupin, Anabell Luna Longbottom, Sirius Albus Malfoy, and Rosalie Hermione Weasley._

_Ps. Lucielle, and Sirius are brother and sister and David is their FIRST cousin. This will be somewhat explained in the last chapter of the last book. Again enjoy._

"Wow, who did you have a kid with, Moony" Sirius asked

"And why is a Potter and a Malfoy first cousins?" James asked

"Well we will never know if we do not introduce ourselves and get started" Lily said

With that being said everyone went around the room and introduced themselves. Neville and Harry were both happy to be with their parents for the first time in their memory.

"So not that we are all reunited and know each other how about we start?" Dumbledore said. "Who wants to read first?"

"Sir, may I" Hermione, who sat on the other side of Lily, asked

"Of course you may Miss. Granger" He told the eager girl and he handed her the first book.

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter one The Boy Who Lived** she read in a slightly more confident voice.


	2. Chapter 2- Reading The Boy who Lived

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Your very welcome" the twins said in unison causing giggles fro most of the rooms occupants, Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to read.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" Percy, ever eager to learn anything asked.

"Tools that are used to make wholes, usually in wood but also sometimes in metals as well, and also to put little pieces of metal with ridges in it called screws into the whole to hold things together, again this is usually wood." Lily. Hermione was just too shocked at the question who doesn't know what a dril is she asked herself before continuing to read.

**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences spying on the neighbors.**

"So let me get this right, he is a walrus and she is a giraffe, horse, crane mutation?" Ginny said quite innocently, with a little blush considering Harry Potter was in the room.

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Her mother yelled. Harry shrank back and muttered something.

"What was that Harry dear?" His mother asked him.

"I said that Ginny shouldn't get yelled at for stating the truth." He said nervously.

Everyone was shocked by what he said and Ginny turned so red that she would make an apple jealous.

"So I am going to start reading again," Hermione said awkwardly

**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursley had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Wait that's us, I wonder what could be their secret?" Lily mused aloud

"Maybetheyarescaredpeoplewill findouthowtheytreatme" Harry said quietly

"what was that cub?" Lupin said unable to understand the words due to the volume and the lack of spaces.

"The way they treat me, that is one secret they have basically paid off the entire block not to notice me or anything to do with me." Harry said still quiet but loud enough to be heard.

"What do you mean Harry? Why does that matter? Do you not live with your parents?"

Harry just shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked

"OK, we can continue then" Lily said.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met in several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish-**

"Not a word" Hermione said sourly interrupting herself.

"actually it is a word" Fred said

"No, it is not, it isn't in a dictionary." She huffed back

"But clearly because it is on the page it remains-" George started

"A word" They said in unison.

Hermione just huffed and continued to read

**As it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son,too, but they had never seen him.**

Why couldn't things stay that way Harry asked himself.

**This was another good reason they had for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Like what exactly?" James said in an icy tone, but he knew they meant magical. The Dursleys were the Muggle equivalent to Pure-blood fanatics, maybe even death eaters, he had learned that the hard way at the wedding.

Hermione, getting annoyed at the family in the book, she had a feeling that Harry lived with them and she also felt a pull to be his friend, and didn't want her friend treated horribly so she continued to read hoping things would get better.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious thing would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked up his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of the noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now throwing a tantrum and throwing cereal at the walls.**

"What a brat! And I warn all seven of you that if you ever do that, or attempt to I will take you over my knee and fan your behind until it is a nice bright cherry red." Mrs. Weasley said

"Yes mom" all of the Weasley children said in unison nervously.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"And he encourages it!" Alice exclaimed

"Absolutely disgusting." Lily agreed allowing Hermione to continue.

**He got in his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar- a cat reading a map.**

"But cats can'nt read maps" Hermione said in shock

"Actually in the magical world they can, but I am sure that will be explained later on" Dumbledore told the girl.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again.**

"Keep your eyes on the road ahead of you idiot! You are going to cause and accident!" Lily yelled, her temper on the rise.

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

Dumbledore gave a pointed look to McGonagall but otherwise kept silent. The same could not be said for James and Sirius.

"Bet its Minnie McG!" Sirius said excitedly

"Sirius, I am not an idiot, of course its Minnie!" James said in a very "Thank you Captain Obvious" tone.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Minnie!" The very irritated professor asked. "Now please allow Miss. Granger to continue!"

Lily was thinking, Granger, why do I know that name?

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It Stared back. As Mr. Dursley drive around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Typical." Harry said

"What's wrong pup?" Sirius asked his future godson, Lily and James had promised hi he would be the god father to their children.

"That's almost all he thinks about." Harry said gloomily.

**But at the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

_Oh what on God's green earth could it be now_. Molly thought to herself.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

The adults groaned and the children that had no real experiences with Muggles as well as well as Hermione and Harry who did not know that there were some people that still wore cloaks looked mystified.

"Muggles, people with no magical abilities, do not wear cloaks" Arthur explained expertly to the children.

**Mr. Dursely couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the get ups you saw on young people.**

"Oh yes, because God forbid that people dress and act differently." Said a fuming Lily

"Yeah, well, you wear funny clothes too" Percy exclaimed at the same time. "most boring tie humph" he could be heard mumbling.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos** (sounds of outrage and disdain could be heard around the room but no one interrupted)** standing quit close by. They were whispering excitedly together Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was and was wearing an emerald-green cloak. The nerve of him! **("Yeah the nerve!" someone mumbled but not loud enough to interrupt")** But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minuets later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Well no one can accuse him of getting distracted." Lupin said much to the amusement of the others in the room.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills **("not likely" someone mumbled)** that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"Well that is a silly thing to do" Luna said dreamily

"Why?" Neville asked shyly

"Because one of them could excrete and it is bad enough to be pooed on by a bird but in your mouth? No thank you" She said in her serene way.

Fred and George looked at each other mischievously.

"No." Molly said firmly if they were anything like Gideon and Fabian then she would have her hands full. she though as she told them no.

**Most had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Pleasent." Hermione said before she continued.

**He was in a very good mood until lunch time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Ha! Two questions. First walk or roll?" James asked

"And second, does he mean a bun or several" Harry asked, never knowing his uncle to get a single anything to eat.

"That was my second question!" James said proudly.

Lily beamed nervously at her son and new husband. Happy that they were bonding but worried that Harry would be like his father in school.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why but they made him uneasy.**

"Unnessacery fear" Lilly said angerly

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"-yes their son Harry-"**

"What about the Potters and their son Harry?" Sirius growled angrily.

"Well if you would let me read then you would find out." Hermione said slightly annoyed.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"I would say jackpot but I won't for two reasons. One because it would be wrong and considering he is alive in my time and I was a baby at this time It is impossible that he did" Harry said. "Sorry, Hermione" he added sheepishly, felling a pull to be the girl's friend.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. **

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary to not disturb him, seized his telephone, and almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't wasn't such an unusual name.**

"Maybe in the Muggle world but not in the wizarding world there are only four true Potters left and three honorary Potters, well when Harry comes along it will be five and three, but no need to get all technical." James said triumphantly

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter with a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

Everyone was so outraged they didn't notice Dumbledore's saddened expression, having guess where this was possibly going.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at the mention of her sister.**

Lily was sobbing quietly but didn't say anything to interupt.

**He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"Your cow of a sister is far worse you over grown walrus!" Harry shouted in defense the mother horrid woman.

She smiled at her son's defense of her but had to wonder how he came to be so familiar with that... creature.

**But all the same, these people in cloaks...**

**He found it harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley noticed that the man was wearing a violet cloak.**

"Professor Flitwick, do you not a have a violet cloak?" Lily asked her favorite ex-teacher.

"So I do Miss...Mrs. Potter, so I do" the tiny old chars professor said quit mischievously.

**He didn't see, at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made a passerby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for you-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"I have a question." Hermione said interupting herself.

"Who is 'You-Know-Who' because I don't know who" She asked

"Well, You-Know-Who is sadly what many people call Voldemort, formally Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is an extremely bad wizard." Dumbledore said

"Wait, it can't be, my mother told me that she dated Tom Riddle in their fourth year!" James said

" It is true, he was a charmer back in those days" Dumbledore said.

James was shocked but didn't say another word on the matter.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot . He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imaging things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approv of imagination.**

The children, except Harry, and the adults, except the teachers, were all gaping like a bunch of dazzed goldfish.

It took nearly ten minuets before Hermione was able to make enough noise in order to continue to read.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his moo - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning . It was now sitting on his garden wall. he was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" Said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior?**

Sirius, James, and Lupin shuddered. If they were right then they had been on the receiving end of that look more times than they really cared to even try and count.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word (won't).**

"That is nothing to be proud of" Alice said sourly. The other mothers nodded in agreement.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in the daylight, there have been hundreds of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping patterns." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now over to Jim McGruffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted"**

"Ted Tonks?" Sirius asked

"Very likely" Dumbledore responded.

**Said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but its not the only owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee having been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a down pour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his arm chair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying in daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Why that...that.." Started Professor Sprout before her voice turned to a scary sounding mumble. Hermione continued to read nervously.

**"No," She said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled "owls...shooting stars..and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So," She snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd"**

"Well, I think that little exchange showed us who wears the proverbial pants in the family." Sirius said light hearted.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered weather he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

"Grow a backbone, you fat miserable poor excuse of a human life!" McGonagall finally snapped.

Everyone that knew the usually controlled transfiguration teacher stared open-mouthed. She "

"Well, it's true," she said, effectively ending any argument and stop any immediate comments.

**Instead he said, as calmly as he could, "Their - son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," she said stiffly**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it."**

Everyone made noises of disgust at the names he came up with.

**"Harry, nasty, common name if you ask me."**

"Petunia! How could you! That was Grandpa's name, and you two were close until he told you to grow up about my magic and not to get too involved with Vernon, that he had anger problems." Lily said in horror

"Really?" Harry asked, hearing about his family for the first time.

"Yes" she responded to her son

**"Oh, yes" said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept over to the bedroom window abd peered down into the front garden. The cat was stil there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. his last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that night be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was. **

"That is the first time that I have ever wanted him to be right." Harry said

**Mr. Dursely may have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinking on the corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd haave thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to be tucked into his belt.**

"Now who do we know that fits that discription" Frank said while glancing at the old headmaster.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkiling behinde half-moon spectecles and his nose was very long and crooked as though it had been broken twice. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore ("well duh," James whispered to Sirius and Lupin) **

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rumaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to ause him. He chuckled and muttered "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the put-outer, until the only lights left on the street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the put-outer back inside hi cloak and set off down the street toward number four where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"huh?" Harry and Hermione said

"She is an animagus, that means she can change into an animal at will, her animal is of course a cat." James said knowledgeably.

They nodded, pretenting to understand and Hermione continued.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was looking at a severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn up in a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" She asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brickwall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angerily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful but no - even the Muggels have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... well they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." **

"I like Dedalus" James said, Lupin and Sirius nodded.

"You three would" Lily and McGonagall said in unison.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Wait, this is two years!" James said optimistically.

Just then there was a greenish bronze light and then there were three more people had joined the group.

"Dumbl-Lily?" A greasy haired hook nose man said

"S...Sev?" Lily said nervously to her childhood friend

"What is going on here?" A blond haired woman asked.

Another light flashed and Lily caught the letter that was floating down.

_New comers and Old friends,_

_ We have decided to add a few extra earlier than we had originally intended. Severus Snape is from August 31, 1991 and Narcissa and her son Draco Malfoy are from The Golden Trio and Neville's time. You are not to judge the three of them, even their worst actions can be over shadowed by the good that they end up doing. James, Siruis, Remus and Snape you all need to get over any school day grudges and apologize for you all at one point were on the recieving end of your negative reactions to eachother._

_Love From,_

_Lucielle Astoria Malfoy and David Harry James Potter_

"So what are you doing?" Narcissa asked, being away from her husband allowed her to be friendly in present company. She had always been slightly upset that she followed her sister Bella to Slytherin, purely out of fear, and not her sister Andromeda to Gryffindor like the hat said she should.

"We are reading about young Harry and I believe he is about to be brought to his Aunt and Uncle's home." Dumbledore.

"Joy," Snape said sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Lily huffed and Hermione started to read again.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore, "we have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

"It's a Muggle sweet. They are quit enjoyable actually." Surprisingly Narcissa said and Draco nodded in agreement.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I' rather fond of."**

**"No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely sensible person like yourself can call him by his name now? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-Who - oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbldore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Sir, the only reason you do not have them is that you are well, too noble to use them." James said.

Everyone except Snape showed their agreement, Snape didn't because he didn't want anyone to know he agreed with Potter on anything but inwardly he did agree as well.

The headmaster in question blushed and Hermione giggled after reading ahead.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

This brought laughter to the room.

"Well Minnie, looks like we think like you after all?" Lupin said mischievously. She just glared at the Maurder.

"It's lucky it's dark I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new ear muffs."

"Sir, no offense but that is on a strict need to know basis, and, well, I don't need to know" Sirius said looking green.

**Dumbledore chuckled.**

**Professor McGonagall shot a look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nr as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that what "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

Seeing what was coming, Hermione stopped for a second, "Before we move on I ask that no one interrupt for a bit," she said glumly. Then both Ron and Hermione, Ron on pure instinct squeezed themselves on either side of Harry and Hermione began, sadly having to give two kind people the news of their death in just two years, according to James. Tears leaking from the corners of her eyes she began.

**"What they are saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that-"**

Hermione stopped, took a deep, calming breath to try and steady her voice and continued.

**"Lily and James are - are - that they're dead." **

Those that knew about that night looked sad and those that it was the future for looked shocked but figured it was a rumor and wouldn't - no couldn't be true.

**Dumbledore bowed his head.**

At this confirmation Lily let out a heart wrenching sob, Harry started to cry and Hermione and Ron wrapped him in a hug.

"I am so sorry Harry," Hermione said to him.

Ron remained silent it was then that he realized what Harry's fame meant, that he didn't want it like he had growing up. He would rather have his family than any fame.

Draco also started to tear up, all those things his father had said about Voldemort, about how great he was and how ungrateful those who fought him were was washed away with the tears. He was not great Draco thought, he was a murderous monster that ruined families. Looking around the room he saw the dead Potters, who died at the hand of his fathers master, not friend as he claimed, the insane Longbottoms, who lost their mind at the hand of his psychopathic aunt. The Weasleys who had so many children and were dirt poor from fines and theft that his father encouraged on Voldemorts orders. So many ruined lives and it all boiled down to on sociopath - the man he had hero worshipped for as long as he could remember. It all came down to Voldemort. The lives he ruined for what? Nothing more than power. Now he understood what his mother had been trying to tell him for years.

Snape, not wanting his emotions to show appeared on the outside, but internally there was a hurricane of guilt building up inside him. A typhoon of sadness. The Potters death, while carried out by Voldemort and aided by that filthy traitorous rat all went back to him. Voldemort would have never gone after them like that had he not overheard and told that prophecy to him.

Frank, Alice, and Neville were all huddled together. and Dumbledore was letting a weeping McGonagall use his shoulder and patting her bac trying to calm her down.

The Three Maurders in the room and Professor Flitwick were staring ahead blankly in shock.

The Weasleys, past and future were huddled together with Luna. Narcissa was attempting to calm Lily down by telling her they are to change this and she will see her son grow up and have kids of his own.

Professor Sprout had her elbows on her knees and was crying into her hands.

It took nearly an hour for everyone to calm down, all resolved to change this, so Hermione could read and even then dry sobs could be heard around the room.

**Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached up and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son Harry."**

Lily shrieked so loud and at such a high pitch she would make a banshee ashamed. James started yelling at the same time. only bits and pieces could be heard.

"...bastard..."

"...tear him limb from limb..."

"...feed his parts to a crocodile, while they are attached..."

No one tell who was saying what.

The room started to shake with their rage.

"MOM! DAD! I AM RIGHT HERE!" Harry yelled to calm them down a bit

"Yes but the point is he tried to kill you!" Lily and James said to their son in unison.

It was then that Sirius and Snape realized they had never seen the two so mad before, even when Sirius almost killed Snape through Lupin and when Snape called Lily that nasty word had either of them been angry to this point. It was at that moment that considered pitying Voldemort. Then it clicked in Sirius' head that this was his pup. The three Mauraders started whispering together. Harry caught the words "Pran 19 1 4 15 15 18 14 1 7 12" Sirius and then they nodded and said they were ready to read again.

**"But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they are saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of Heaven did Harry Survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We ay never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes under her spectacles.**

"Never knew you liked us that much" James said.

"You had you're problems, but no one is perfect and when you needed to start getting serious you did." She said simply

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had hands but no numbers; instead it had little planets moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though because he put it back in his pocket and said "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"What about his Grandparents? On either side? Or Sirius? Or Lupin? Peter even! I don't want him anywhere near Vernon Dursley, my sister either with the way she is acting in the book!" Lily shouted

Another light permeated the room bringing a note and four new people.

_Readers,_

_We have to decided to bring in Harry's Grandparents because he never meant them even though they are alive in his time, but they were told you too were dead...so yeah...have fun with that._

_Sirius Albus Potter_

Before either of the mothers could blow a fuse assuming their children didn't want thier grandchild to meet them Lily explained. This differed Aquitaine Potter's rage from them to Dumbledore.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! You are keeping, or will keep me from my only grandchild after my son's death for at least nine years, possibly more! How dare you! There is NO excuse for this!" She yelled

"I don't understand what is goign on" Dumbledore said trying to sound clueless.

"I do not believe that for ONE second and I think I know what you are playing at but you better hope I am wrong." her eyes changing from a soft welcoming mocha to a venomous green.

"Um, maybe we should keep reading?" Johnathan Evans said nervously.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" Cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him, (Harry made a noise of disagreement but didn't say anything.)" said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written the a letter"**

"I will be ten in a little under three months and until we read it I thought my parents were killed in a drunk driving accident they caused." Harry said. Hermione who had a feeling he wanted the old man to stew on that for a while began to read again.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly. Sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today is known as Harry Potter Day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over hus half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, until he's ready to take it?"**

"I will file a will with the minstry and make copies for both mine and Lily's parents, Sirius, Lupin, and several others saying that under NO circumstance is he to go to Lily's sister if I have too. You haven't felt Harry cringe every time one of those people is mentioned." James said "There are other ways to ensure he will not get a big head besides sending him to a potential abusive home"

Again Hermione got the feeling she should continue to read.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed.**

"You altered my memory! You made me forget about the Potters and the Evans!" McGonagall said, figuring she was going to suggest Harry's Grandparents who really would love the boy.

Dumbledore figured the same and looked down.

**And then said, "yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is he getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him." **

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" All of the adult Potters, Narcissa, Sirius, Lupin, Frank and Alice all said at almost the same time. Hermione snorted and read on.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore**

There were a few snorts of amusement but no one said anything, still angry at the old man.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGoganall grudgingly, but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed in the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbeldore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."**

"All right" Sirius said, but the look that Aquitaine Potter gave him he shrank back into silence.

**"I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flying over Bristol."**

"Awww" all the females in the room cooed.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"No, well yes" Roger said confused.

"What is it dad?" James asked

"That shape is rumored to happen when the darkest of magical souls touches the purest of magical souls." He responded

"What do you mean by rumored, sir?" Harry asked

"Well, there has never before happened as it is only created when the pure soul survives the killing curse and that is the only curse that there is nothing you can do against it, it always kills." Roger said in awe. "Also if you have a soul so pure then you will never get big headed even if you were to be the supreme ruler of the universe you would be humble. And if Johnathan has no objectiction you can call me Grandpa"

"I don't have a problem you can always call me Grandad or Grandpa Evans, your choice" Johnathan said.

Harry nodded and then snuggled up to his mom, still not realizing how special he was.

"Also in the first break I want to give him a physical, both regular and magical." Aquatine said

James and Lily agreed and Hermione continued.

**"Is that where-?" Whispered Professor McGonagall **

**"Yes," said Dumbledore "He'll have that forever."**

"That is wrong. Not when the Potters are the strongest metamorphagus family around. Also you can use any number of concealment charms potions or other spells to erase it." Aquitaine said her eyes flashing again.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could I wouldn't"**

It took a moment for what was said to sink in and then all hell broke loose.

"STOP!" A voice said "Dumbledore is here so he can learn to keep his nose out of certain affairs and that he does not know everything."

"I think we should finish this chapter, now" Lily said glaring at Dumbledore.

**"Scars come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." **(Growls rang throughout the room about the casual tone that was used).

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

Sirius humphed

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry on the door step, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minuet the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hargrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the tinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver put-outer. He clicked it once, twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the steps of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmered. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices. "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived."**

Hermione closed the book and sighed. She stared at the cover for a moment and then started to speak in a low, icy voice "The weatherman said it would rain that night. The day kept being referred to as cold and gray, and it was likely around late October early November. It was the coldest part of the night. There could have been people out searching to kill him. And yet you left him on a cold, cement doorstep, at a house where we can infer the people would hate him and make him as miserable as possible. You treated it like you were discussing the weather and it was the most trivial thing in the world!" She finished, tears of rage and sorrow ran down he cheeks.

The room remained silent before what she said ssank in. Then for the second time all hell broke lose.

"Albus! How could you" several people said

Lupin had his eyes closed and his fists clenched he was shaking. He had never been so close to turning into a wolf on a new moon than he was then.

"I think we should take a break," Molly said coolly. "I will make breakfast"

The Potters and Evans all headed into a conference room so they could examine Harry.

_**~AN~**_

_Sorry it took so long. I have decided against setting reading marks for chapters in this book but instead will be trying to get a chapter in every week. Sometimes two because breaks may have their own chapter, those are easy to get out, its the reading ones that take a while. So I thought I would also explain that I do like Dumbledore bur he seems very...meddlesome so I am going to put him through his paces. Some new charecters will be introduced in the next few chapters but until then enjoy. _


	3. Chapter 3- The Examination and Break

_**-AN- **_

**_Not only will having a pre-chapter note be rare but it will also be rare to have a chapter dedicated to the break time. This one is special and for all of those who are reading this and have not read any other Harry Potter books this chapter will contain spoilers. You can opt to skip this chapter as it is a filler and not really important to the over all theme but it ay become inportant in the last chapters of the last book where the changes take place, but as I have not even made it past the second chapter of this book I am unsure of that. Also I thought I should warn you that throughout this series things will not always be as they appear. But without any more of a distraction I give to you chapter 3, happy reading and enjoy )Ashley_**

**__**The Evans and the Potters all entered the confrence room, Harry was extremely nervous. If the Dursleys ever found out that not only have he met his maternal grandparents but that they also knew some of the abuse that he suffered he would be dead. He barely survived when the old scholl nurse and his kindergarten teacher found out. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they ever found out about this.

Lily and James glanced at eachother seeing how scared Harry seemed to be. This was not going to be pretty they thought.

Elizabeth Evans sighed. Ever since Petunia was six something had changed about her. She used to be so happy and laid back then that really handosome young man came and she had changed. She was still ok but whenever Lily performed accdential magic she would become belligerent and nearly attack her sister. Much of that period was fuzzy but as they read it became slightly clearer but there was still something that she was missing, something nagging at the back of her head that just didn't make sense. She also hated that her own grandson ws likely abused because he inherited his mother's magic.

Johnathan was worried about his grandson he loved working and treating children but he hated dealing with those that had been abused. He had to deal with it several times, but the one from about teb years ago was one of the hardest and he still winced when he thought about it. This was partially because he knew the person and partially because of the degree to which the boy had been abused.

Aquataine and Roger were worried, but they were unsure of what to expect. They had never had first hand experience with abused children but they had heard of some of the horrors when Lily would talk about a boy she once knew, but this was different, this was there grandson. They also knew that being attacked by Voldemort at such a tender age was likely going to complicate things.

"Harry we are going to need you to take of your socks, shoes, shirt and pants." Johnathan said.

Harry nodded and everyone noticed the slight wince when he lifted his arms to take of his shirt.

"H-harry do you want any help?" James asked nervously.

Harry sighed, knowong he had made a mistake: he showed pain, but he also knew that since his last beating he wouldn't be able to get undressed alone. So he nodded unable to trust talking.

James went over to help his son. As he lifted the shirt up he hissed and growled at the same time at what he saw. and let the shirt drop. He took in a breath closed his eyes and undressed him quickly and then moved behind his son. He wanted to be able to put a hand on his shoulder or something to comfort the boy but there was not even an inch that he could find that he wouldn't hurt him more if he did so.

"You can turn around now" James said, as they had turned around to give some privacy.

When they did there were gasps of horror. How Harry was even able to stand was beyond their comprehension.

"Oh my baby!" Lily cried. She wanted to rush over and hug him but looking at the bruises and slashes across his front she thought better of it then she looked to James who shook his head and mouthed "worse" she shuddered.

His grandparents were all staring open mouthed at the injuries. _If these are all physical from his aunt and uncle I can't even imagine what the mental and emotional damage that was done by them and Voldemort when he attacked_ Roger thought.

"W-well these can all be fixed by magic, but before we heal him I want Dumbledore to see this." Aquataine said.

"I'll get him," snarled James.

He stode across the room seething in anger. _Those Dursleys are gonna get it_ he thought angerily.

"Dumbledore, can you please come here?" he said, forcing his anger at both the headmaster and the Dursleys not to show.

The old man gulped sensing he was up shit creek without a paddle.

He came in the room and James closed the door with a snap. James also casted a spell that would block any noise from reaching the living area.

"LOOK AT WHAT THOSE VILE CREATURES DID TO HIM!" Lily roared, her temper worse than James had ever seen it, and that was saying something.

Dumbledore looked at the boy in horror. and then looked down. He had faild another innocent soul. he saw the cuts that looked like they had once been words but were slashed through so you couldn't read them. The bruises some almost gone others fresh. The light in his had long since gone out and he sat down, head in hands and tried to keep the flood of tears that threatened to leak from breaking out.

Aquataine and Roger let Johnathan go first, not only had he had experience with this but he had the right too see the damage before they fixed it.

Johnathan moved around his grandson gently feeling various places, sighing every now and making notes on a sheet and clipboard the room provided for him. After about fifteen minuets he announced that he was done and he went to share his findings with the other adults.

"I have to rely on touches, he has pain in his feet, knee caps, back sides, and shoulders. I could also see swwelling in his ankles elbow wrists and fingers, but with out an xray I can't see how bad anything is of if any bones are bruised or broken nor can I tell the extent of any internal injuries." he whispered.

"We can check that without xrays" Roger told him.

"We can also fix any damage"Aquataine said. "Though I'm suprised he didn't use accidental magic didn't prevent or heal any injuries. James was always in situations were he should have been injured or had injuries but healed before I knew about them."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, Lily had been the same way.

"Yes, now I think that you should detect any injuries and I will fix anything. We should start with phyiscal, both internal and external, and then magical as that will be the hardest to repair." Aquataine said to her husband.

"I agree, I also a going to doing a recording of any healings that happened and also of how he got every injury he's ever had." Roger said

The adults all agreed. And they got to work, saying each injury outloud. At the end of nearly an hour they had found and fixed three broken toes on his right foot and four on his left, fractures on his knee caps, three broken ribs, a fracture on one of his spinal disks, both shoulders which were dislocated bruises to his collar bone and pelvis and had also repaired damage fro prvious breaks and sprains and tears to various other bones and muscles. They both healed any visable scuts, bruises and scars. They took a small break and Harry already looked better. They then looked at all of the healings that he had done in the physical sense. They were few and far between, and only blisters and paper cuts were healed. This worried the because even someone with a weak magical core should be able to heal most of the injuries that he had.

After a quick meeting with the other adults to tell the of their findings they prepared to scan his magic. They would review the recordings after Harry had left the room so he didn't have to relieve anything.

After another hour they both gasped in shock, had been several healing attempts made at Harry's scar, but the shock wasn't as bad as the one that they saw on his magical core. They fixed what they could before they let Harry get dressed again. He was doing much better, there may still be some discomfort from the repairs and healing but he would be good in a few days max.

"Harry how about you go get to know everyone? wewill be out in a few minuets" Elizabeth said nervously, not sure if she wanted to know everything.

He left and Aquataine and Roger rejoined the others looking grim.

"Before we start we owe you an apology, Albus," Roger said.

"While we wish you had let him live with us or the Evans' we know we could not take him because of bloodwards. As Lily and not James was given a choice to live only someone with her blood envoke them. We do not understand why Elizabeth and Johnathan coould not take him though." Aquatiane said.'

"My sources tell me that Severus Snape, who live quite close to them has become a death eater."

"I see, so just in case anyone, like Bellatrix, came to call Harry would be no where near them." Roger said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"That is not the only apology though." Aquataine said.

"You tried to heal the scar, as did Sirius, Lupin, Harry, and us just now, but it is not just a normal pure soul that survived a killing curse scar, Voldemort had an unstable soul and the scar doubles as a horcrux as well." Roger said

"Which leads us to our third apology, it was not you that cut off his metamorphagus abilities, but the piece of Voldemort's soul that is keeping all of his powers at bay, when that piece is gone he will likely be more powerful than Merlin and Morgan Lefay together." Aquataine said.

" which makes sense as he is descended from Merlin, Morgan Lefay, as well as all four founders, Slytherin and Hufflepuff through James and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw through Lily, he is the hier of Hogwarts."

"But I thought the Gaunts were Slytherin's heir" Dumbledore said, the first to get over his shock at all of this information.

"No they are another family that is parseltongue and a long time ago they bought some things that had been passed to one of my ansector's around the time that people started to associate Slytherin with the dark arts. He did not trust Muggleborns after his sister, who could not do wandless magic had her wand confiscated when a Muggleborn, in exchange for their life told the people of Hogsmade of her wand and she was burned at the stake, her wand used as kindiling, but he never wanted to kill them and that is why Gryffindor and he fought and why he only wanted purebloods to be taught at Hogwarts. He left and started Drumstag which was renamed after he died, it was orginally named Merope Giselle Slytherin Academy of Magic. Then Marvolo named his daughter Merope Salarine to back up his family story that they were descended from Slytherin and he only had a daughter who married Prevell and when the oldest two died my ancestor remained and there had only been a singular son born until my great grandmother who married into the Potter family, which has since only produced a single son each generation that made Harry the heir of Slytherin." Roger said, telling the Pervell/ Potter history

"Also if you trace Hufflepuff they eventually become the Diggorys and you see the only rason young Amos has that last name is that his ten times Great Grandmother, who was the youngest of five girls born to Phillip and Phyllis Diggory, Phillip being Hufflepuff's heir, did not change her name when she married, but rather her husband changed his name from Black to Diggory, but as she was not old enough when Janelle Diggory married Pierre Devoir, my nine times Great Grandfather, Janelle was named the heir and then it was passed to her son and his sons down to my father and as Pauline Diggory's line had only produced females, the youngest of which kept their name Diggory they became inelgiable to become Hufflepuff's heir, which as the only child of Kendra, in honor of her mother's favorite aunt, and Jones and Thomas Devoir I became the heir, followed by James and then Harry. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines are similar and that union eventually gave us Lily and then Harry" Aquataine said

Everyone was shocked at this revalation.

"And as Slytherin was Margan Lefay's heir and Gryffindor was Merlin's Harry became their heir as well." Roger said.

"Wow, so when we get the piece of Voldemort out then his magic will be more powerful..."Lily said trailing off.

"and predictable" Roger told his daughter-in -law

"wow," she said again.

"Now that that has been explained let's watch these" Roger said

After twenty minuets they were all shocked and in tears at what Harry had suffered in the past seven years. No eight year should have suffered that. When they finally left the room they decided they would tell the other adults of the horcrux within Harry so they could figure out how best to get rid of it.

They all had lunch and then went back into the reading area.

"who wants to read?" Hermione asked

"I will" Lily said Hermione nodded, the couch, now that everyone knew eachother better had become a circle and everyone was all mixed together, Narcissa was between Dumbledore and Sirius, Draco sat with Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Fred and Geroge were on either side of Lupin,and on George's side was Percy and Charlie and on Fred's was Bill. James and Lily were across from Harry whith their mothers on the other side. Next to Johnathan was Snape and next to Roger was Fran who was next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. On Snape's other side was Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall in that order and then a gap to get to the back of the couch. Dumbledore was on the other side of the gap. Lily summoned the book and opend it for the next chapter.

_**-AN-**_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am going to try and update on again tomorrow and then have an update every Saturday from here on out. Check out my other stories please. Also while a meddling Dumbledore makes sense I couldn't really write it well and I like Dumbledore, his mistakes, while bad, make him human. Comments would be nice as well. Anyways thanks. ) Ashley_


	4. Chapter 4- Reading The Vanishing Glass

"So who wants to read?" Hermione asked

"I think I will." Lily said she looked at the title and smiled before clearing her throat to begin.

**The Vanishing Glass**

"I wonder what that means" Sirius asked

"It is obvious, Mr. Black" McGonagall said

"No it's not" Fred said

"Yes it is actually, there will be glass that vanishes" Hermione said half joking and half confused

Fred did the adult thing and stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture as Lily began to read.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step but Privet Drive had hardly change at all.**

"Boring" Fred, George, and Sirius said in unison.

Molly glared at the future versions of her three year old sons. Lily also glared at Sirius. The three gulped and when the two red headed woman were satisfied Lily continued to read.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantel piece really showed how much time had passed . Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball in different colored bonnets.**

Nearly everyone giggled at the mental image that the comparison brought to mind.

"Was he really that big?" Draco asked, having seen pictures that his mother had shown him of beach balls.

"I would say that that is the closest comparison you can get." Harry said

Lily looked happily at her son glad that not only was Harry fitting in but Narcissa who had been another of Lily's friends through school was getting back to the way that she remembered her.

"Um Lily, you going to keep reading?" Alice asked waking her from her thoughts. Lily nodded and continued.

**But Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed y his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house too.**

****"Why not?" Hermione asked, even though she herself was an only child she did have a friend that had not only a twin sister but also two older brothers and the entire house was plastered with photos of all four children, with the living room practically being a shrine to them.

"I don't like my picture taken and go out of my way to avoid it." Harry said smoothly.

The adults that had been in the room for the exam shared a nervous glance and then Lily continued to read.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"I'm sorry" Lily said, Snape also flinched at that last sentence having grown up near the Evans household he had heard that voice many times in his childhood and not even the spawn of Potter deserved that type of a wake up call.

"M-mom" Harry said catching at the word "mom" after never having anyone to call that efore "it's not your fault" he finished.

Lily smiled at her future son and vowed to be there for him this time around and then she continued.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Did you miss your alarm or something?" Narcissa asked the small boy.

"Um.." Harry said not knowing exactly what to say and hoping that his sleeping arrangements were not mentioned at any point in the book.

Lily seeing the look of distress on the boys face she decided to continue on.

**Harry woke up with a start. His aunt rapped the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walk toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one.**

"Well that is good then." Frank said but thinking that the sounds Harry was mentioning were a bit odd considering the previous chapter mentioned that they had an up stairs and he doubted they had a down stairs bedroom.

When no one else said anything Lily continued to read.

**It had a flying motorcycle in it.**

"Oh, I have that dream all the time." Harry said, still a little worried that they would mention the cupboard he had always thought it was normal until one of Dudleys old friends had come over and their mother found out about it and raised a stink. The Dursleys had paid her off and then never allowed Harry to be seen entering and exiting his room, the only reason friends of Dudleys were allowed in the house is it would seem weird if they were never welcome.

The adults were lost in their own thoughts, how had a one year old that was asleep know aout that.

Then Aquitaine had a thought, _Could it be the horcrux?_ She asked, for once hoping the old man was using Legimacy. He shrugged at the woman and then Less than a second later Lily continued.

**He had a funny feeling he'd had the same drea before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" She demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it urn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday."**

****"D-D-Duddy?" Ginny finally managed to get out between giggles.

"Yeah, she has so many different names for him, I'm sure the rest will come up."

"You cook?" Molly asked after it sank in.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley I started a couple years ago, I'm fine I really enjoy it too." Harry said smiling

"How old were you exactly?" Arthur asked concerned about the small boy.

"Um, five, but I only cook on the weekends and I do not cook bacon yet mostly soups and things that can be put in the oven" Harry tried to reassure them.

Lily sent a look to Dumbledore saying they would talk about this later and started to read again.

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" His aunt snapped through the door.**

_He didn't say anything you wanna be giraffe _Ginny thought, not daring to say anything out loud in front of her mother, let alone Lily Potter and her parents.

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten?**

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks.**

"You should at least clean your room." Lily said and Harry grimaced at the phrase.

"Yes Mom" He said Lily smiled and continued.

**He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider **(Ron shivered)** off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders** (Ron shivered again)**, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them.**

Lily turned an unnatural shade of white as she looked at the next set of words. As she stared at the words her knuckles got whiter and whiter as her face started to go red. All of a sudden three lamps shattered, a tapestry burst into flames and the book got torn at once.

This shocked Lily as she hadn't had a case of accidental magic since she was eleven, but all of her control shattered into a million pieces at that last sentence.

"Lils?" James asked not sure what was wrong with his wife ut trying to comfort her.

Harry looked down at the floor, able to guess what may have caused his mother to act that way.

Sirius, Remus and Severus, Frank, Alice, Narcissa, and her parents looked petrified, none of them had ever seen the right red headed witch this mad and it scared them.

The rest of the room looked confused. After a few seconds the book and other damaged objects repaired themselves but Elizabeth Evans looked really worried.

"Lily dear, do you want someone else to read" Elizabeth asked her daughter who shook her head.

With her eyes glistening in tears she muttered the last sentence just loud enough to hear.

**And that is where he slept.**

It took all of three seconds for this to sink into the readers heads, Harry shrank into the couch and hid behind his mother as much as possible at the declaration as all hell broke loose in the room.

Everyone was yelling over each other at the Dursleys and making vows as to where Harry would go as an alternative.

"He will NOT go there Dumbledore" Molly Weasley, who had not been in the other room screeched "That is just cruel."

After everyone settled down a bit Dumbledore finally spoke. "If Lily and James do not make it this time I will ensure he grows up right, if we need to raise him right at Hogwarts he will not experience this again, I can assure you of that." he said while at the same time making plans to ensure that it would not be needed. "Lily if you could continue" he said and with a small nod and watery eyes she continued to read.

Before she continued Lily scanned the next paragraph or so, "It looks there will be a lot of different Muggle objects mentioned, they are not likely important to the story but if you keep a list at the end of each book I will go over the Muggle terms"," she said.

Arthur Weasley had a quill, ink, and parchment in his hand before you could say "hello" and was poised and ready to start scratching away.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday [resents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer, **(Arthur started to scratch away)** he wanted, not to mention the second television, **(Scratching again came from Arthur's direction) **and the racing bike** (Arthur jotted this down in a flurry of scratching a well)**. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fat.**

"Well I guess being fast is a blessing" Lily grumbled before continuing.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Nah, it is totally your genes, cupboard or not you were doomed to e small and skinny for your age, until about fifth or sixth year into Hogwarts like your father." Sirius said trying to ease the tension rought on because of the sleeping arrangements.

Lily just shook her head and continued a little smile playing at her lips.

**He looked even smaller and skinner than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. He had a small thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"Exactly like your father, his father and even his father, except for the eyes, the men in this family always their mother's eyes." Aquitaine said. Dumbledore nodded he knew this trend went past James' father, this was something that happened every generation for as long as they have been in the wizarding world, which was not long after the founders.

Lily smiled thinking of her husband and son and continued to read.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

No one bothered to dignify that with even a glare at the book not only had they all vowed that this would not happen in their future but they were also far to used to mentions of abuse and neglect at the hands of Harrys so called relatives.

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was the very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"Not true anymore." Harry said, he had never known that he looked like his father or had his mother's eyes and now he that he did he liked that too and also knowing that it wasn't an accident but the murder of his parents that gave him the scar on his head he hated it. Lily smiled at her son before continuing.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

Harry winced at the mention of that question. When his Uncle found out he had been severely punished.

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said**

"She lied to you about your parents death?" Elizabeth asked her grandson

"Yes, " Harry said looking down.

Johnathan and Elizabeth looked at each other. When they had seen that Harry had been beaten they had been disappointed in Petunia, hoping that she at least tried to stop the abuse, but between the cupboard and now the down right lies they were becoming increasingly worried about him and disappointed in their daughter.

Lily continued wondering why Tuney hated her son so much.

**"And don't ask questions."**

Hermione, Professor Flitwick, Lily, and Remus looked as if the sky was falling

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Well good morning to you too" George said

The younger kids all giggled at this and it cause McGonagall to sigh. _ More pranksters_ she thought. Lily just continued, she wanted to hear Harry's accidental magic.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"The family story behind that is that my great grandfather had a run in with a sour old hag and he said the wrong thing about his hair so she cursed all of his male descendants to have messy and uncontrollable hair." Roger said laughing "But I think that was just something my Great grandmother started to scar my grandfather and it became family legend after that" he explained.

"I must say I've never heard that version" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well what ever it is it works," Aquitaine said running her hand through her husbands hair.

"I quit agree" Lily said before continuing, Snape scowled at that though.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

James and Sirius were roaring with laughter.

"So young Harry-" Fred said

"When you come to Hogwarts-" continued George

"Will you prank with us" Fred said

"Please" They said said in unison and giving Harry identical puppy dog eyes

"we'll see." Harry said.

The teachers groaned, the son of a maurder and nephews of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt pranking together could only spell disaster for the school.

"You know what I am not sure if that is a Lily or a James thing to say." Remus said thoughtfully

"Easy Moony, my perfect timing and sarcasm and Lily's way with words were joined to form a peferct and unique brand of sarcasm." James said

The name Moony glazed off Fred and George, there was no way that James Potter and his two friends could be maurders, they were too young and there were only three of the not four.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room.**

****"Yeah because of the spoiled brat" someone grumbled

**Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up** **at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **

"Well you self-absorbed, spoiled demon child, maybe your parents are starting to see sense"Professor Sprout growled

Others nodded in agreement before Lily continued.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present, see it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Please tell me he hasn't done that" Lily said

"Ok I won't" Harry said knowing that they have gone through like five tables from Dudley tantrums.

Those that picked up the fact that it was likely a common occurrence were shaking their heads and muttering things like "spoiled brat" and "insolent child." Lily sighed for the "home" her baby found himself in and continued to read.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, becasue she said quickly, " And we'll buy you two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right"**

"PETUNIA JUNIPER EVANS DURSLEY! That is not how you rememdy this situation! That brat of a child better be glad I have never seen him act this way or I would take him over my knee and later he wouldn't be able to sit for a year!" Elizabeth shouted

No one dared tell her that she was yelling at a book and that Petunia couldn't hear her. Especially James, Sirius and Lupin who knew that even before Lily could use magic she was a force to be reckoned with and her mother seemed to be of the same type. Lily looked nervously at her mother and continued on.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work** (multiple people in the room snorted at this)**. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty... thirty..."**

****"Great Scott how did this kid get through school without being able to count!" Johnathan said. Harry shifted in his seat.

"Harry?" McGonagall said after picking up his movement

Harry muttered something.

"What was that?" she asked

"I do his homework and if he is not on the honors list I get punished." Harry said barely audiable

"And how are your grades?" Sprout asked

"If I get on the honors list I get punished" He said

"Well, at Hogwarts we will expect you to work your hardest" She said

Harry brightened at knowing he would get to challenge himself there... even if they all knew that they were changing the future and he wouldn't remember this.

Lily continued.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" he ruffled Dudley's hair.**

Everyone in the room had a look of disgust on their face as they coldn't believe any parent would encourage that type of behavior but didn't interrupt Lily.

**At that moment the telephone **( Arthur happily wrote this down) **rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera **(more scratching was heard from Arthur) **, a remote control airplane **(Lily smiled hearing Aruthur writing this down, knowing how enthusiastic Arthur was to learn anything about Muggles) **sixteen new computer games **(Arthur could still be heard writing) **, and a VCR **(Arthur wrote this down and looked at Lily expectantly and she shook her head, he frowned but stayed ready to write something down at a moments notice)**.**

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," She said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction**

"Him happens to be sitting right there and him has two ears and can hear you and him also has a name, it's Harry, two syllables, even your pig of a son can likely say it" Lily growled at the book, her sister had gone too far long ago, but yet she continued to sink lower and lower.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but HArry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Sirius shuddered, on principal he hated cats with a passion so he could sympathize with Harry, but he didn't dear say anything for fear of being hexed by Lily.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he's planned this.**

"Yeah right I may not like her but I would never want her to get hurt" Harry said.

Lily and James smiled at their son, despite everything they heard and saw he was still such a good kid.

Lily continued.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself that it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"Is this Mrs. Figg's first name Arabella?" McGonagall asked

"I believe so." Harry said and then asked "why?"

"I, well, we have a cat named Snowy." Lily said

"Really? He's still alive right now, but I didn't know that, How did he end up there?"

"I likely sent him there that Halloween, Mrs. Figg has magical parents but has no magic, she is a squib, and I likely wanted him to be near by for you to have something familiar to you just in case that is where you were babysat or if you visited there frequently." Dumbledore said.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

Harry made a face of disgust.

"What is is?" James asked

"That is the foulest woman I have ever met and she hates me and I don't care because I hate her too." Harry said "I'm sure that out of seven books _she _will pop up again." He finished before anyone could mention it again.

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Again 'the boy' has a name" Lily snarled before continuing on with the reading at hand.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

James shivered at the slug reference and others growled but didn't say anything.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

"Sh's pretty cool, she takes me out to do fun stuff and let's me get what I want to eat and ice cream!" Harry said happily, "but I don't tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon or they may not let me go there again."

Everyone smiled, while it was bad that him having fun was a bad thing at least there was a place he had fun, those that knew Mrs. Figg were sad to know that she had to treat Harry as she did, they knew it prolly killed her inside to make him miserable but it would be harder to keep pleasantries from the Dursleys at such close quarters. No one said anything else though and so Lily continued.

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"I'm sorry Harry but I highly doubt that will happen." Elizabeth said

"Yeah and even if they do leave you there they will prolly lock you in that infernal cupboard." Narcissa said sadly.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"So what else is new?" Snape asked, speaking for the first time.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled**

"That's more likely to happen if you leave that spoiled brat you call a child home alone." Sprout said angrily.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "...and leave him in the car...**

"If you do Petunia, so help me..." Lily hissed letting her voice trail off before she continued to read.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

There were so many things that everyone wanted to say but they couldn't shape it into actual words so after a minuet Lily continued.

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

"You're kidding, right?" Draco asked

Harry shook his head, his cousin did that all the time when he wanted something he didn't get .

The other kids and adults all shook their heads in disbelief, an eleven year old that cried because his cousin would get to go out with them for once. Lily sadly continued.

**In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"That's even worse" Neville said and the adults nodded in agreement.

**"Dinky Duddydums,"**

"Ok really," George said

"That's horrible" Fred said.

**"don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"The only one who would spoil anything is you and your narcissistic self!" Hermione snapped.

Lily was glad to see that the girl who had know her son only as long as herself was defending him and continued to read.

**"I... don't... want... him... t- t- to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through his mother's arms.**

"Good I don't want to go with you anyway! You would make even the most exciting adventure park horrible and boring" Harry said, crossing his arms. His mother rubbed his arms and then continued on.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically.**

"Drama queen" Snape whispered, but it wasn't loud enough to stop Lily reading.

**And a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

"Wonder if he is a relative of Wormy's?" Sirius whisper to Remus

"I don't know, but I do wonder why he is not here." he whispered back.

A note appeared on Remus' lap

_He is not worth the effort, third book ~R.M._

This had the two worried but Lily kept reading so they shut up to listen.

**He was usually the onr who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

A few people humphed at this but didn't say anything so after a quick pause Lily continued.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley in the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"That is not true, I remember once just after you were born, before Lily and James went into hiding, Lily and I brought you and Draco to the zoo." Narcissa said. That had been one of the last times Narcissa had been able to take Draco into the Muggle world.

"Really?" They said at once. The Weasleys and Neville were also shocked because they didn't know Narcissa liked the Muggle world, they thought she was like her crazy sister and husband.

"Yes, I remember Draco was fascinated by the snakes and the reptiles and Harry you all but tried to climb into the Lion exhibit." She said smiling "I think that I have some pictures tucked away somewhere at home."

"That's cool Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said excited. She smiled at the boy and then gestured to Lily to read..

Draco was also shocked at this revelation.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's**

"Get your face out of my son's you great lard!" James said, and then sat stewing in his anger as Lily continued.

**"I'm wanrning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"You better not!" James said

"He wouldn't" Sprout said

Lily just looked angry and continued to read.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"Oh Harry's accidental magic!" Luna said.

This caused many people to jump as nearly everyone forgot that the small girl was there with them, she had been so quiet.

Lily, after catching her breath, continued to read.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and tapped glasses.**

"Jerks.." someone muttered but it was so low no one could tell who said it.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. **

This got some laughs but no one said anything.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Pe- tun- ia" Lily said between clenched teeth, emphasising each syllable.

Others looked angry at this as well, but before anyone could say anything else Lily continued on.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Sweet! You got rid of that horrid thing and got away with it!" Sirius said. Harry smiled and Lily continued to read, anxious to see what else he had done.

**One the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as everyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

Several people looked at the boy in aw.

"When was this?" Aquitaine asked

"Last year." Harry said..

People looked even more shocked at that. All of this staring was asking Harry uncomfortable and seeing this his mother took pity on him and continued to read.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he's tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him mid-jump.**

There was some grumbling at this but the occupants were beginning to become numb to this type of treatment, knowing the future would be changed was also helping.

"You know Harry, that is a weak excuse even for Muggles" Ron said who was familiar with some Muggle excuses from his father.

Harry blushed and looked at his mother hoping she would continue. She happily took he son'e hint and continued.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. **

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things.**

"I think we established that in the first chapter but thanks again." McGonagall said

Sirius, James, Remus, and the twins were staring at the strictest of teachers.

"Minnie!" Sirius said "you just made a joke."

"So?" She said turning her sharp glare at him "Is there a problem with that Mr. Black?"

"No, I just didn't know you knew how or had it in you." He said

"Oh you would be surprised, she was quit the prankster in her school years." Dumbledore said

"Thanks Albus" She said glaring at him. "And no I will not tell you about it, Lily please continue."

Her former student continued chuckling at the sad look on Sirius' face.

**People at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"You know what, I think he is obsessed with you Harry" Percy said, causing people to jump, he had been even quieter than Luna had been.

**This morning, it was motorcycles. **

**"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle,"**

"NO!" several people shouted

"Um I haven't done it yet?" Harry said in a weak questioning voice. Lily rolled her eyes, already having realized this and continued.

**Said Harry, remembering suddenly "It was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front **("Pay Attention!" someone yelled)**. Her turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache **(all of the kids laughed at this)**: MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **(**cough, cough *Not* cough, cough** he added).

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"From the cartoons or just in general?" Hermione asked

"Um, in general I believe" Harry said

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment and Lily continued.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"At least its something" James said

"That's my favorite." Lily said at the same time.

Harry smiled at his parents and snuggled closer to them as Lily continued to read.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except it wasn't blond.**

Laughter rang through the room.

"Harry, you shouldn't say that." Charlie said looking at him with sorrow.

"Why" Sirius asked

"What did the poor gorilla ever do to him?" he asked back. It took a moent to sink in but when it did everyone was laughing harder. Even the teachers, and Snape, had a slight smile on their face or were chuckling quietly.

After everyone got it out of their systems Lily continued to read.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. **

While everyone was miffed at the way it was said, but they were happy he got another treat.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went into the reptile house. **

Those that were in the room together exchanged worried looks.

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at that moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

Those that were involved in the Order of the Phoenix looked at each other, that sounded an awful lot like Voldemort's snake, but it was impossible, right? They thought. They shrugged and listened as Lily began reading again.

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass,but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's**

**It winked. **

The other kids and some of the adults, such as his mother's parents, were looking at him oddly. Lily continued, knowing what it meant and how he got that gift, wanted to get it over like taking off a band-aid kept going.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snaked and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time"**

**"I know," harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo **(several ideas sighed in relief)**. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafing shout behind Harry made both of the jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waaddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

"Keep your greedy little hands off of him!" Ginny growled and then blushed as her family giggled at her.

"Thank you Ginny" Harry smiled at the girl, causing her to blush even worse.

Lily sparing the poor girl began to read again.

**Caught by suprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next they had lept back with howls of horror.**

"What happened?" Neville asked

"It says" Lily said grinning.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"Oh the vanishing glass" Ron said

"Well no duh." Hermione retorted

Ron did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her, she did the same and, giggling at the two children, Lily continued to read.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits** ("wusses" Draco muttered)**.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo"**

"So Harry is a parseltongue" Draco said

"Huh?" Harry asked

"You can talk to snakes, and before anyone asks I am sure it will explain how he got this power" Lily said, daring anyone to say anything negative about it to her son. When no one said anything she continued.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"It became non being, or in other words everything." Luna said, Flitwick looked pleased at this. Lily also smiled at the intelligent girl as she began to read, _intelligence is so underrated _she thought

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the tie they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death**

"What drama queens" Bill said frankly.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"What a rat" several people in the room snarled.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," **(several people growled at that)** before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food **(some people sobbed at that)**.**

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died.**

"That's because you weren't" Remus snarled, his eyes turning an amber color.

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up wiht a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain his forehead.**

Many of the women were crying at this and even the men looked like they were about to cry as well. Lily started to read through her tears.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"Had we know we would have" Roger said, Aquitaine, Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, Johnathan, Elizabeth, and Sirius nodded. Remus felt bad he could't help.

"I know I don't blame you." Harry said effectively letting them know all was forgiven. Lily seeing the end hurried up to finish this chapter.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him, Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed in all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day ad then walked away without a word **("Diggle" McGonagall sighed)**. The weirdest thing about these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Absolute carelessness" Alice said under her breath. Frank heard her and smiled at his wife.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter and his baggy clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Lily shut the book and set it down on the coffee table and wrapped her son in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Harry" She sobbed.

"Mom, its ok we are changing this right?" Harry said smiling to his mother.

After a few minuets Lily let go of Harry and turned. "Who wants to read now?" she asked.

"I will" McGonagall said. She reached for the book and opened it to chapter three, cleared her throat and began.

_**-AN-**_

About time! This took FOREVER to write I am going to attempt to have another update on Monday, but there are no gaurntees. Comment on here. Thank you. Happy reading ) Rose Jean Everdeen


	5. Chapter 5- Reading Letters From No One

**Chapter three, Letters From No one,** McGonagall read

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. **

"How long is that?" James growled

"Um, about a month?" Harry said as if he wasn't sure. But it was enough to make everyone madder at his "family"

Before things could get out of hand McGonagall continued to read.

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"What a spoiled brat," Alice hissed.

"Even the Blacks and the Malfoys appreciate their possessions more than this spoiled wart." Sirius exclaimed.

Narcissa nodding in agreement knowing that if she, or Merlin forbid, Draco were to act like this and disrespect their possessions like this it would be a long time before they could sit let alone get even a new quill.

As everyone had put their two cents in, that wanted to, for now, McGonagall continued.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"No Fred and George you will not hunt down Harry's cousin when we get out of here." Molly said a look of triumph on her face.

"Gee mom didn't think of that we were going to play hide and seek with Harry and always be it, you know expand and iprove upon the idea of this 'Harry Hunting' thing" George said

"But hunting Harry's cousin does sound like so much more fun" Fred said smirking.

Molly just face palmed before sighing and motioning for McGonagall to continue.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"Well at least Stonewall high doesn't make you sound like a snobby, snooty, stuffed shirt pompous ass wipe" Sirius grumbled, only Remus with his heightened hearing, and the fact that he was the only one sitting next to him, heard.

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"I wouldn't that poor toilet has never had anything as foul as your head down it." Percy, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Draco said almost in unison.

Fred and George stared at them, the only one they expected it from was Ginny, not the other three that seemed, and in Percy's case were, bumps on a log, and a Malfoy.

McGonagall looked down and groaned.

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." **

"Ah yes that works as well" Fred and George said nodding in appreciation.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"Young Mr. Potter that seems to be very Slytherin.." Snape said

"I would agree Sni.. uh.. Severus, but I think it is more of a survival instinct kicking in, not wanting to be trampled by a baby elephant does seem like a good thing" James said

Snape looked shocked at the person that once made his life hell on earth, _Maybe he really did grow up_ he thought then shook his head,_ This is Potter, it's impossible and his son is just as bad_ he tried to convince himself.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"That's blasphemy!" Remus, who loved chocolate, Sirius and Ron, both who loved food in general yelled

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **

"I will never complain about the Hogwarts uniforms again" Fred and George said.

Everyone else agreed.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking.**

"At least with our wands there is a reason that we have them, those things are useless" Sirius huffed. Snape begrudgingly found himself agreeing with him.

**This was supposed to be good training for later life. As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life.**

On principal of what this man had done to Harry the parents in the room wanted to make a comment about it but they couldn't find it because they knew that when their children got their Hogwarts letters they two would be very proud of them.

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

"Grown up I can, by a far stretch, give you but in that uniform handsome is definitely out" Remus said.

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak.**

"Oh no not you too!" James wailed pretending to pass out.

McGonagall just snickered at his dramatics as she read the next line.

**He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

No thoughts of holding back were spared here.

"That is so Lily" Sirius said through gasps. James just looked at him curiously.

"You wouldn't have been able to hold it in James" Remus said for Sirius who was laughing so hard he looked like a retarded seal.

After everyone managed to calm down, about 20 minuets later, McGonagall started to read again.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast.**

"Don't tell me Vernon is trying to cook" Elizabeth said.

Everyone just looked at her so she explained how the first tie they visited Petunia and Vernon at their home Vernon was trying to be nice and so he tried cooking lunch.

"Honestly that man couldn't make cereal without burning it!" Jonathan said, he had always found Vernon Dursley to be a bit of a joke and still wondered why he had let him marry one of his princesses.

**It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"Oh Merlin forbid the boy asked a question!" Aquitaine raged.

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

Several people in the room snickered at this, even McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled at it.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"Doubt it, it'll prolly look like bits of elephant skin" Ginny said

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

Ginny blushed so her face was as red as her hair.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"He made his tub of lard son do something?" Sirius asked, shocked at what the sentence said.

"That is what she said Siri" Narcissa said, he had only ever allowed Andromeda, Reagulus, Nymphadora, and herself to call him that

"The world must be coming to an end then," Harry said dramatically

Snape and McGonagall groaned while everyone else giggled at the comment, even Dumbledore chuckled.

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

"Armagedon has been avoided people, please return to your normal lives, Thank you" James said like a news broadcaster.

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

Remus and Sirius growled at this and all of the females in the room hissed.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry.**

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band.**

"An elastic band? Really?" Hermione said giggling at her new friend's imagination.

Harry just shrugged.

**No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? **

"Only every witch and wizard in the world plus their brother's neighbor, and Ginny several times a day…" Fred said.

Ginny scowled at her brother and Harry paled.

McGonagall taking pity on him continued to read.

**He had no friends, no other relatives. **

"You do now" Draco said

The Weasleys grimaced at him because of their long standing rivalry with the Malfoys, but Draco and Narcissa didn't seem that bad.

**He didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Everyone growled and before Aquataine could take back her apologies to Dumbledore that she made a chapter ago he put his hands up in defence.

"Self addressing quill" He said, slightly afraid of the elder Mrs. Potter.

She huffed in temporary defeat, _but if he thinks he will get away with this a second time then that old coot has another thing coming, _she thought to herself.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion. **

"Gryffindor" Most of the people in the room cheered, even McGonagall cheered.

**An eagle. **

"Ravenclaw" Luna said, thinking of the house she wanted to go into. Aquitaine and Flitwick also brightened at the mention of their house.

**A badger. **

"Hufflepuff" Professor Sprout said softly.

**And a snake **

"Slytherin," Narcissa and Snape said in disgust. Everyone stared, especially Draco at his mother.

"In theory Slytherin is the best house of them all, being ambitious and willing to do anything to accomplish your goals is an admirable quality, but in practice it is full of a bunch of, well, snakes." Narcissa said, still bitter about her family and the way Lucius was forced on her.

McGonagall sighed, _it had been an awesome house before Tom Riddle got to school, her aunt and father had both been Slytherins, her mother a muggle-born Hufflepuff, but then he came and they started to gain a reputation as being a dark house, and when Mrytle died, the poor dear, Slytherin was ruined_, she thought. Then continued to read.

**surrounding a large letter H.**

"Hogwarts" Everyone that had been there said, looks of fondness and nostalgia on all their faces.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"That man doesn't know a joke if it came up dancing naked in front of him and slapped him in the face." Sirius said, appalled that this man thought this, _thing_, was a joke.

**Harry went back to the kitchen. **

"Please tell me you open it alone in your room later" James said

"ummm, Ok?" Harry answered his father, not knowing how to answer because it was 2 years in the future.

**Still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"No! Petunia will know and if they are going through these lengths to keep you from knowing what you are they will take it!" Lily said

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Stupid rat" James huffed.

Snape huffed and Narcissa's eyes shimmered in tears of the irony of that statement. Snape and Narcissa were both unable to do anything about Sirius being stuck in Azkaban, not that Snape wanted to, Narcissa couldn't even write a letter to the ministry telling them the whole story as her husband had his most loyal house-elf check her mail, knowing she may want to do that, or contact another of her former friend.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Rude much?" Percy said

Fred and George just stared at their brother; this was the first time they remember him being sarcastic.

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Wonder whose temper Harry got?" Remus whispered to Sirius who shrugged.

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"Well that's disgusting." Ginny said, Luna and Hermione nodding in agreement.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"And the drama king of the year award goes to, drum roll please, Vernon Dursley" Jonathan said.

"Jonathan!" Elizabeth scolded her husband, trying not to laugh at her son-in-laws reaction.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"And best supporting Drama queen goes to, Petunia Evans Dursley" Lily said

"Lily!" Elizabeth scolded her daughter

"Sorry mom, but she is a drama queen and he is a drama king." She said, not sounding sorry at all.

"That may be but that is still your sister, remember I used to tell you not to sink to her level once she started making fun of you? Well just because you are an adult and married now does not mean that you will be allowed to make fun of your sister, especially when she is not here to defend herself." Elizabeth lectured.

"Yes, mom," Lily said looking ashamed.

Then another bright light appeared revealing a family of three, a note landing on Lily's lap.

_To our friends and family,_

_These are the Dursleys. They are joining you from June 1998! They are here to mostly understand Harry's adventures. They have recently spent time with Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle and have reevaluated wizards and witches, for the most part. You are not to curse them, they are muggles. Fill them in and continue. There are sill more people to be added but the time is not right yet. Until next time enjoy._

_Love,_

_Dandelion Dursley._

"Well I think we know who her Grandfather is," Frank said trying to ease the tension.

That's when Petunia noticed her sister. "L…L…Lily" She stuttered, her hazel eyes filling with tears.

"Yes," She said peeved at her for the way she treated her son.

"But how?" Petunia asked

The room launched into an explanation of what they were doing and what had happed so far.

"I am so sorry Lily, and more importantly Harry, I want to send a letter to my past self, Dedalus and Hestia told us some of what has been going on for you the past few years, for us anyway. I want my sister back and I wnt my younger self to get the chance I never had" Petunia said.

"I think that can be arranged in some way" Lily said hugging her sister for the first time in years.

They both sat back down and McGonagall continued to read.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"I'm sorry dad," The boy said

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. **

The adults frowned at this but didn't say anything.

"**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Petunia, has he ever gotten mad like this before?" Sirius asked

"No, he didn't…uh doesn't lose his temper often but when he does I swear its like Lily, almost scarier"

"So that means he has both Lily and James' tempers as one" He said shuddering.

Harry beamed and his parents smiled.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"It's not like you have doors made of three inches of solid oak, or metal, it doesn't matter where you listen from" Remus said.

McGonagall looked surprised.

"I was a maurder for a reason ya know" He said rolling his eyes.

McGonagall just shook her head and continued.

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want "**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...**

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?" James asked his in-laws

They shook their heads, slightly scared of him.

"A witch or wizard that has had their magic 'stamped out' is highly dangerous. The magic can, and will explode out of them at random times and can kill them and those that are too close" Dumbledore said as if he knew what could happen from experience.

Petunia gasped in horror. Vernon still hadn't changed his mind about Harry.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"Yes because that is logical, it only had his cupboard on it" Aquitaine spat.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"Like grandmother, like grandson" George said trying to ease the tension, it worked a little bit.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"Petunia, how could you, even if you only had two bedrooms why couldn't Dudley and Harry share, we shared. But instead you stick my son in a cupboard and give your son two bedrooms" Lily said crying

Lily if I could do it all over again I promise you I would not do this" Petunia said

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. **(Some people snarled at this others glared at the Dursleys, Lily, Elizabeth and Jonathan just looked disappointed in her actions.) ** It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

Dudley looked down, ashamed of the way he behaved and the fact that Harry had still saved him from the dementors that night even after he punched him, _Harry was a better person than him_… he thought.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

**The next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'" **

"Why would you say that if you wanted to read it?" Hermione asked

"I don't remember exactly, but I do think that it had to do with rubbing it in Harry's face at the time" He deadpanned.

Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle, he could tell something happened that made Dudley ashamed of his younger self.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"So that's what you were trying to do" Dudley said laughing.

Harry stared at his cousin curiously.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

James and Sirius grinned, as pranksters they knew what was going to happen, they just hoped it worked.

Lupin sighed, if Harry was anything like his father then his plan would fail, but in a funny way.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door – **

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat something alive!**

Vernon Dursley turned red and started grumbling.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. **

Most of the people in the room burst out in laughter, the only exceptions being Snape and Vernon Dursley himself

"Like father like son" Lupin said between rounds of laughter.

James mocked glared at him and Harry's face lit up even more.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"**I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. **

"Jerk" Sprout, McGonagall, Sirius, and Narcissa said

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"And who was right?" Petunia said to her husband, who snorted and turned away.

Harry stared having never seen his aunt say something like that to his uncle and Lily smiled, the Petunia she grew up with was coming back.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Yup, you are right, we would never do something like that" Sirius said.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

"Well someone is persistent" Hermione said.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

Most people chuckled, even Dudley joined in.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

Again most of the people in the room laughed at this.

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Only the entire wizarding world!" Draco exclaimed

"I know that now," Dudley said, thinking of Hagrid and Hestia and Dedalus saying how famous he was.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

"JINXED!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius! Ears!" Lupin yelled back at him.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"I never understood why you didn't just grab one off the floor" Dudley said to the younger version of his cousin, who shrugged not knowing either.

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"Oh that was just a mess," Petunia said pressing her lips.

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. **

Sirius roared with laughter at the mental image.

**I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing **(More people chuckled)** that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.**

Sprout bristled at this.

**By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

Hermione huffed as the pure bloods looked like _he_ was an alien, not knowing what an alien or computer were. Arthur wrote these two things down as McGonagall continued.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

"Wonder what you were wondering" Ron asked, Harry shrugged, how waas he supposed to know.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

"Jerk," someone said just above a whisper.

**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. **

Petunia gave Vernon a pointed look

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. **

"It seems so, but that would assume he he wasn't mad to begin with" Lily said thinking how he seemed to be the catalyst to much of her baby's suffering.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

Almost everyone growled at this, Dudley and Petunia looked ashamed, Vernon looked neutral.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

Lily gave the man a glare, one that would make Death himself go running for his mommy, Vernon was unaffected though as he ignored his sister-in-law.

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"Jerk," This time everyone saw that it was Dudley that said it.

"How dare you talk to me like that" Vernon roared at his son, finally coming out of his trance.

"It's true, you were being a jerk, I was no better to Harry and he still saved my soul, and I realized that despite everything I had done to him Harry was a good person. And I believe that if we had been captured Harry would have rushed in to save us, no second thoughts because he is like that, and we may not have always acted like a family to him, but we are the only family he knew he had that connected him to his mother." Dudley said

Vernon looked shocked, everyone else curious, and Petunia was crying.

"Mom, Dad, Lily, I'm sorry I failed you all, I should have told you he was alive and let you know him, Lily I should have taken better care of him."

Vernon just looked outraged that both his son and his wife were defending that freakish boy. He sat back down in his trance of denial, knowing he couldn't say anything.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

Lily's eyes started to water "I'm so sorry for leaving you" she said hugging Harry close.

"What I want to know is where is Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Peter" James said.

Neville shuddered when his parents names came up. Frank and Alice felt him and looked down worried.

"What is it sweety" Alice asked.

"I know almost everyone but Lupin." He said quietly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Frank asked.

A light flashed and another note fell to his lap and he read it out loud.

_Readers,_

_The reasons for Pettigrew, Sirius and Remus will be in the third book and Frank and Alice's fate will be told in the fourth book._

Everyone looked worried. "Well we won't know unless we continue" McGonagall said just before doing just that.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

"Likely on their way to find you at this point" Flitwick said

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"At the time I would have pummeled you," Dudley said in a very matter of fact way "Even if we got along then, waking me up in the middle of the night is not the best thing." He continued before anyone could get mad.

**- three... two...one...**

McGonagall got a glint in her eyes as she shouted the last word

**BOOM.**

"Really Professor" Lupin said holding his chest.

Everyone else grumbled in agreement, also showing signs of fear.

"Yes." She said and continued to finish the rest of the chapter.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Oh, who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well Miss. Granger that was the end of the chapter, so who wants to read now?" McGonagall asked.

"Do you mind if I do?" Narcissa asked.

McGonagall nodded and handed her the book.

**Chapter Four, The Keeper of Keys** She read.

_-AN-_

Hey! I didn't abandon you I promise! I just started a job plus with homework I haven't had a bunch of time but I am getting better. I am starting a new story in the morning and also will be updating Choices soon. My new one will include the Inheritance Cycle, Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, and Harry Potter. Thanks everyone! Happy Reading ~RJE


	6. Chapter 6- Reading the Keeper of Keys

_~If it's in bold or a Character name you recognize, meaning not one of the four Grandparents, then it does not belong to me. Period. End of Story.~_

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"Is it possible for him to say anything in a way other than stupidly?" Bill said.

"William!" His mother yelled at him.

Anxious to see what this chapter would reveal Narcissa continued.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"What is a rifle?" Draco asked.

"It is a type of weapon that Muggles use for many things, there are some evil Muggles that use it to senselessly kill others and then there are others that use them strictly to hunting or protection." Lily explained to the young boy.

"oh" Draco said, still not fully understanding it.

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

"Yeah and so are we." Percy huffed.

"It means that he has a weapon that he can use in protection. It is something of a warning to avoid a violent outcome." Lily explained.

Percy nodded in understanding and filed that away for any future dealings that he may have with Muggles of the Dursley kind.

**There was a pause. Then -**

**SMASH!**

"Jeez Narcissa. I haven't heard you yell like that since Bella took your favorite doll." Sirius said pretending to clean out his ears.

In response she just smirked with a mischievous look in her eyes and continued to read.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

Someone whistled in shock at how strong the intruder was and how weak the door was. James' face lit up as he figured out who it could be and for once in this book he felt that Harry would truly be safe form those psychotic people.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway.**

Those that knew the much beloved Games Keeper and figured out who was mentioned smiled knowingly as the kids and Muggles just looked confused.

**His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

James, Sirius, and Remus all shared looks knowing who it was but all curious as to young Harry would react.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

** "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

"wh..what?" Elizabeth stammered.

"Ah, good ol' Hagrid" James said.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly" Sirius said

"But looks terrifying" They said together.

"Hey! That's our bit!" Fred and George said in unison.

Sensing an argument brewing Narcissa began to read again.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

The younger kids, especially Harry cheered at Hagrid.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"The way I hear it he is bigger than his father." Charlie said.

"It's like when Scooby and Shaggy hide behind trees and light posts and can match the shape perfectly." Hermione said breaking out of her shell just a bit.

"What" Draco and the other pure bloods asked

"It's a tv show about a bunch of kids that solve mysteries and Shaggy and Scooby are always scared and are always eating and can somehow hide behind and in weird things" Lily explained.

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

"Hagrid's smile is like Dumbledore's twinkle, always there unless something really bad has happened." Lily observed.

"Too true Lily." James agreed.

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

The Harry in the room blushed and his parents hugged him close, both beaming with pride.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**"I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"shut up you oversized wart." Aquitaine huffed.

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

Those that were familiar with guns sighed in relief.

"It's not the gun I have a problem it's who was holding it that scared me." Lily explained, her parents nodding in agreement.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

"As long as he didn't make it." McGonagall said. "What I know I can burn cereal on the best days but Hargrid's cooking, especially when he bakes is a million times worse!"

"For once Minerva, I agree with you on that." Snape said.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

Lily smiled sadly down at her son.

"Nothing like your first birthday, that was a grand event , Potter Manor was almost too small for all the friends and family, Petunia even snuck in for a while." Narcissa said.

Elizabeht and Roger smiled that it seemed like their daughters would eventually grow close again, had Lily not died.

Draco gaped at his mother, "really?"

"Yes, It was looking like former relationships would be re-established, after all the Weasleys, Potters, Malfoys, and Blacks, later joined by the Longbottoms as well, were as thick as thieves, always friendly with each other and raising their children together. That all changed about 150 years ago though when Cathrine Black and Henry Malfoy were put in Slytherin and forgot how they were raised." She explained. "But that's not important anymore, we are here to change the future and we can reforge those friendships now." She continued happily.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"Someone really likes their tea." Elizabeth said stifling a giggle.

"Yes, Hagrid has always been a gentle soul." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"humph, like Hagrid would give that kid anything." Bill whispered to Charlie.

"Maybe a rock cake but that's about it." Charlie responded to his older brother both giggling.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

Most of the room burst into laughter at this, but none more so than Charlie and Bill.

"Ok so maybe not even one of his worst rock cakes" Bill said quietly to Charlie as they launched into another fit of laughs.

Once everyone was able to calm down Narcissa continued to read.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"No because my childish daughter and her psychopathic husband refuse to tell the boy anything about his heritage, even about his still living grandparents." Elizabeth huffed.

Johnathan put a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down but he too had a look of loathing and disappointment in his brown eyes at their oldest daughter's behavior.

**"Er - no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

"That could have been worded better." McGonagall sighed.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

"And voila, proof as to the horrendous wording of that last statement." She said facepalming.

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world." **

"I still can't believe there is another world out there and I belong to it." Hermione said wistfully. Harry nodding in agreement.

**"What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

"Someone's in trouble " The twins said in unison.

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"Mr. Dumbldore sir, if this does come to pass and Elizabeth and I were to move to another location can you send Harry to us instead?" Jonathan asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Or bloodwards be damned we can take him and he can be just as protected at Potter Manor even if we have to resort to the most ancient of ancient rune wards we will." Roger said.

"Very well, under no circumstance will Harry go to his aunt and uncle, but I would like avoid Harry growing up with anyone besides James and Lily." Dumbledore said

Harry beamed hoping beyond all hope that this would be possible.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yet a wizard."**

"Go Hagrid!" The three maurders, Fred and George cheered.

"Way to get to the point" McGonagall said

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"- a what?" gasped Harry.**

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read: **

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **_

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

Everyone started to laugh at the future Harry's first question.

"It was likely because it is the most urgent thing, my Birthday being on the 31st and the fact that it was the oddest thing on there, all things considered." Harry defended his eleven year old self.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: **

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible.**_

_**Hope you're Well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

"Good job Mr. Potter" Professor Sprout said.

Harry just looked at her.

"Hagrid's handwriting is famous for being, less than legible and most of us have a hard time reading it right side up, and you managed to read it upside down." She explained.

"Oh I'm used to reading messy handwriting, sometimes my aunt and uncle will give me lists of chores and every now and then Dudley will add something as well and I have to read it, plus I'm sure a horse has better handwriting than the three of them combined." Harry said.

The adults looked at him in shock until Narcissa shook it off and continued to read.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"For two of the three it is a physical description as well as metaphorical." Lily grumbled to herself.

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had wanted to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

A glint of pure rage could be seen in the eyes of the four adult Potters and the Evans' eyes.

"Oh I'm so close to disinheriting her for continuing this child like behavior." Elizabeth growled.

"Will we have our memories after this?" Jonathan asked.

There was a flash of light and a note fluttered down

_Yes, but do not make any plans on talking to them outside this room just yet, we are going to try and bring the Dursleys in here to listen in a few chapters, Dudley will be 10, and Petunia and Dursley will be taken from October 20, 1980._

_~R.H.M_

"Hopefully that will reconcile your family." Narcissa said

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Lily sighed.

"Well as we do not know what these books hold for any of us beyond what we have read already you never know." Dumbledore said

"You have a point, let's continue." Narcissa said.

Snape gulped, he knew that he would likely wind up in the books just as he knew he would not be even remotely cordial with the youngest of the Potters.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes they do, in fact I bet you that most of the kids in here, with the exception of Miss. Granger have likely written to you several times." Albus said sadly. All of the children, even the oldest Weasleys blushed as a response.

"But Why? Harry asked

Narcissa giggled and continued to read.

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

"Well someone doesn't change much" Sirius grinned.

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"**

**"Who? "**

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered.**

"Well at least he said it once" Dumbledore sighed

**"Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."**

James and Lily smiled sadly, both hugging their son close.

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

After Hagrid's tale there was not one dry eye in the room, even Snape had a trail of tears running down his cheek.

"we have to save them." Molly said thinking of her brothers Fabian and Gideon.

"We will, Molly don't worry." Arthur consoled her.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

Everyone shivered at this but no one more than the adults that knew what that scar meant, that was the horcrux boosting his own memories,

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

Everyone in the room was mirroring this and you could almost see the pulses of anger that were directed to Mr. Vernon Dursley.

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured - and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

That was the last straw as several things around the room blew up. Even the adults looked as if they could have lost control of their magic in their anger.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"That will likely be the only time that I say that" Harry said.

His parents, grandparents and Dumbledore all looked at him proudly.

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

Narcissa, the Weasleys, and Snape all swallowed in fear.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"I love your accidental magic." Sirius said laughing.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"Joys" Harry said _very _sarcastically.

Snape was left in shock thinking how the little brat didn't want the attention.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

Dumbledore sighed. The Pranksters lit up. Even Lily, Frank, and Alice looked eager to learn what happens.

"So I'm guessing someone's in deep trouble." Neville said

"Yes Mr. Longbottom that would be a great guess." McGonagall said, knowing that Hagrid's temper would be unleashed.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

The entire room burst into peels of laughter and applause.

"Remind me to send this Hagrid a gift." Jonathan said, that may be his grandson but he more than deserved it.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

"Good riddance." James growled.

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

This brought more laughter to the room; Fred, George, Sirius, Lupin, and James were clutching their already aching sides as they laughed the hardest. Hermione and Harry had tears coming out of their eyes and Bill and Charlie were laughing so hard they just sat there clapping their hands making no noise like a pair of retarded sea lions.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

"Aw man he never tells." Bill wined.

"Bet you a week's worth of chores Harry finds out." Charlie said

"You're on" Bill said shaking hands with his brother.

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"That's it. Who wants to read next?" Narcissa asked marking the page.

"Can I please Mrs. Malfoy?" Neville asked nervously

"Of course and you can call me Narcissa, or Cissa, even Cissy if that is more comfortable for anyone of you" She said to Neville and the rest of the room especially the children.

_**-AN-**_

_**Lookie! Anyone know what this is? It's an update! I can't believe it I have been working this chapter for a while! If I ever take this long again hex me! Other updates will come in the following days! I love you guys and thank you for staying with me :) Also I am looking for a Beta for ALL of my stories! PM me if interested :) ~RJE **_


	7. Chapter 7- Reading Diagon Ally

_~If it is in bold or a name you recognize then it is not mine :/~_

"Who wants to read this one?" Narcissa asked

"What's the title?" James asked

**Diagon Ally **Narcissa said

"I will then." James offered.

Narcissa consented handing him the book which he opened and began to read.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

**"It was a dream, he told himself firmly." I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

Several people growled at this.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

"Good thing it wasn't a dream then right pup?" Sirius said.

The boy looked at him questioningly.

"Well I am most likely going to be your godfather and I am named after the Dog Star so pup." He explained keeping the fact he was an animagus from the room.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

**"Don't do that."**

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

**"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl**

**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"Daily Profit owls are determined to get their money" Lupin said rubbing the back of his head in thought.

**"What?"**

**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

**"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

**"Knuts?"**

**"The little bronze ones."**

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**

**"Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

"If he was getting up then why did he make Harry pay?" Elizabeth asked

"Likely so that Harry can start to get introduced and used to the currency because some shop owners can be ruthless and take advantage of those that do not understand the currency. It's why when muggles exchange money at Gringotts they are given a guide to how many knuts are in a sickle and sickles in a galleon and what each one looks like." McGonagall said.

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"Oh Merlin forbid!" Fred said

"The happy balloon got a puncture." George said sadly

**"Um - Hagrid?"**

**"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

**"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"Don't worry about that son. You are in good financial standings. There is already a trust vault set up for any children we have and then you will one day become head of the Most Ancient and Nobel house of Potter, one of the three richest and oldest, families in the wizarding world. The other two are the Malfoys and the Blacks." James said interrupting himself.

Harry looked shocked.

**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"See." James said smugly.

**"But if their house was destroyed -"**

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

**"Wizards have banks?"**

**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

**"Goblins?"**

**"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly.**

**"He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.**

**"Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

**"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. "Flew," said Hagrid.**

**"Flew?"**

**"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"You and me both." Lupin said. The rest of the room, minus Dumbledore nodding in agreement.

**"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

**"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

**"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highsecurity vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

**"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"Some things have not changed then" Aquitaine grumbled.

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

**"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, ' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

**"Why?"**

**"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

**"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

"There are but only guarding the private most vaults of the Lestranges, Blacks, and Malfoys" Narcissa said

**"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

**"You'd like one?"**

"He did just say that Harrikins" Fred and George teased.

**"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."**

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

**"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

**"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

******_UNIFORM_**

******_First-year students will require:_**

******_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

******_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

******_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

******_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_**

******_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

******_COURSE BOOKS_**

******_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

******_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

******_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

******_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

******_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_**

******_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

******_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

******_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

******_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

******_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

******_wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_**

******_glass or crystal phials_**

******_telescope set_**

******_brass scales_**

******_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

******_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

**"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

**"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

**"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

**"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

**"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."**

"Oh dear" McGonagall, Aquitaine, Narcissa, and Lily said in unison. Snape sat there thinking about how big headed this would make Potter Jr.

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

**"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."**

**"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

**"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

**"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

**"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."**

**"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

**"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"That skiddish little Ravenclaw became the Dark Arts teacher? That was his worst subject!" Lily complained.

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

**"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

**"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

**"Is he always that nervous?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

**"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

**"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

**"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes.**

Ron and Lily shuddered at the reference to spiders. Ron looked over at Mrs. Potter

"You're afraid of spiders too?" He asked shyly

"Yes. My sister once put a fake one on my face when I made her mad. They have freaked me out since then." Lily said

Ron was in awe at the fact that THE Lily Potter was afraid of something.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."**

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... **

**"Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -**

**"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

******_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**

******_For those who take, but do not earn,_**

******_Must pay most dearly in their turn._**

******_So if you seek beneath our floors_**

******_A treasure that was never yours,_**

******_Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

******_Of finding more than treasure there._**

"I like that poem." Luna said.

"Sweet Merlin, I forgot you were here." Sirius said clutching his chest.

Remus and James looked at eachother around him and leaned into his ear.

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" They screamed in his ear.

"Mr. Lupin! I expected something like that from Mr. Potter and Mr. Black but not from you." McGonagall said.

"Professor, I was a maurder for a reason." Remus responded mischieviously.

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

**"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

**"You have his key, Sir?"**

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"Have a good cart ride." Bill said sarcastically.

"Why?" Harry asked?

"Goblins like order and cleanliness and so now they will likely give you a single speed cart or one of the rougher ones." Bill explained who had been studying goblins in preparation for the career he wanted to have after Hogwarts.

**"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

**"That seems to be in order."**

**"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"Bad idea Hagrid." Lily said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well I get curious as does James, though we both get that obsessive curiosity and it would only make sense that Harry will as well." Lily explained.

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

**"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

**"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"Lily, Moony, don't worry Hagrid explains" James said smirking.

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

Before Lily or Remus could argue James continued to read.

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

**"All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

"And that is just the trust vault" James said.

Harry, who's jaw dropped upon the discrpition looked even more shocked."

**All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

**"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

**"One speed only," said Griphook.**

"See" Bill said happy that he was right

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed.**

"How?" Ron asked

"Momentum from going down hill." Hermione said.

**The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

**"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

**"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

**"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

**"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

**"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.**

"Draco you better be on your best behavior as it sounds like you are alone." Narcissa said.

"Yes mum." He said hoping he was.

**Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.**

"I'm likely getting my own serviced or something as I can not pick a wand for you." Narcissa explained.

**He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

Draco sank down in his seat.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

**"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

**"No," said Harry.**

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

**"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"Draco." His mother said sternly.

**"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"Don't worry dear, Draco is just being obnoxious." Narcissa said

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"You have a cousin that was in Hufflepuff. It is a perfectly fine and honorable house to be in. They are loyal, work hard, and are kind to others. Those are great qualities in a person. And I came close to being sorted into both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but I begged to go to Slytherin because that was expected of me." Narcissa said.

**"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

**"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

**"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

**"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

**"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"I do not blame you." Narcissa said giving Draco a _we-will-talk-about-this-later_ look.

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

**"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

**"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

**"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

**"Oh, sorry," said the other,. not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"Can you give me and my son a moment James?" Narcissa asked

James nodded and marked his place with a finger. Narcissa then grabbed Draco's left ear and pulled him into another room. Once inside the room she put privacy charms up and let him go.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" She yelled. "I am disappointed in you! You know better than that! You will be doing the dishes after every meal for the rest of the time we are in here young man. And any other rude and or disrespectful comments will earn you more punishment. You may not have done it yet and if all goes well you will not grow up as arrogant and rude but the fact remains that you would have."

"Yes Mum." Draco said ashamed.

"Now let's get back out there." Narcissa said.

When they got back to the reading room James opened the book and started to read again.

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

**"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

Narcissa glared at him _You think that or does your father think that and thus you also think that?_ She thought to herself.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

**"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"That is the official ice cream of the maurders" James said proudly, glad his son got that connection to him.

**"What's up?" said Hagrid.**

**"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

**"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pate boy in Madam Malkin's.**

**"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."**

**"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

**"So what is Quidditch?"**

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules." "And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

**"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"**

"There is nothing wrong with the Puffs." Lily said

"Bet he is a hat stall for all four houses." Remus said. And with that betting went around the room about those future unsorted students.

**"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily.**

**"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"Yes but you can't allow one or two people to define a house of thousands of students. There are also plenty of great people that come out of Slytherin." Lily said

"Name one." Sirius challenged

"Your cousin Andromeda." Lily said

"Uncle Alphard" Narcissa said at the same time

"shi-Merlin" Sirius said in defeat.

**"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

**"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"Way to Go Harry!" Fred, George, James, and Sirius cheered. Even the professors in the room looked joyous at that prospect.

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

"Oh I'll leave you my old potions books, I'll have them put in the trust vault just in case." Lily said thinking of all the notes that were in there. "Though I hope to help you with potions long before that." She finished.

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

**"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red.**

**"You don't have to -"**

**"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.**

"Sounds like a very beautiful owl." Professor Sprout said.

**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

**"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

"Whose wand is that?" Draco asked

"The first Ollivander to be a wandcrafter." Dumbldore answered.

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

The adults, Draco, and Weasley children looked at him in awe.

"What?" Harry asked uncomfortable.

"You are going to be a very powerful wizard Mr. Potter. Not even I can feel the ambient magic of wand shops like that" Dumbledore explained.

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

Flitwick and Lily both smiled at the wands description.

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

James and McGonagall smiled at the description.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

**"And that's where..."**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

**"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."**

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

**"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

**"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

**"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

**"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

**"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"Smooth Hagrid, really smooth." Sirius said.

**"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

**"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

**"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.**

**"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"**

**Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"Well you beat my count" Frank said who got his third shot

"Me as well." Alice said, it took 10 tries to find her wand.

"First shot for me" Aquataine, Roger, and Sirius said

"15 tries for mine." McGonagall and Narcissa said

"20 for me." Dumbldore chuckled

"sixth try to get mine." Molly said

"seventh" Arthur said finishing the rounds

"second." Lily, James, and Remus said at once.

"tenth." Snape, Sprout and Flitwick admitted rounding off.

"Needless to say of the room you are the trickiest we know of. Ollivander is going to love you." Dumbledore chuckled.

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "**

"Wonder how many I actually tried?" Harry said

A note fluttered from the ceiling

_Harry you tried 300 wands, Hermione you got yours at 100 even, Ron you got yours at 75 tries. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George we do not know how long it took. Ginny you got your wand at 50 tries and Draco at 35. Luna you got the twelfth wand you tried and Neville you also tried 300 wands._

_~RHM_

"Sweet Merlin, 300 wands?!" Sirius exclaimed. He did not pity Hagrid or Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom for being on that trip.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..**

**"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

**"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."**

**Harry swallowed.**

**"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

**"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"This time around we will be there for every birthday." Neville, Draco, Ron, and Hermione declared. Making the adults smile.

**"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."**

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

**"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."**

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

**"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"That's another done chapter." James said

"Oh no." Roger said

"What dad?" James asked

"Hagrid never told Harry how to get onto the platform." Roger answered his son.

Several groans echoed around the room.

"Well, let's see how this works. Who wants to go next." James said.

_**-AN-**_

_**Update number 2 for today :D Tomorrow I will do Choices and hopefully A Bunch... and then Frenemies for sure on Friday :) Woot! Hope you enjoy! ~RJE**_


End file.
